Pensamientos Vol2
by CherryBlossomSS
Summary: El cumpleaños de Sakura ¿Que pensarán nuestros protagonistas en una fecha tan señalada?


**Pensamientos Vol2**

_Cumpleaños de Sakura_

Miras el calendario, 28 de Marzo, cumples 17 años. Como olvidarlo llevas pensando en ello desde unos días. Sí, es tu cumpleaños aunque no estás contenta, te sientes extraña, es tu día pero te notas vacía, te falta algo aunque esta sensación no es nueva te lleva persiguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no recuerdas desde cuando.

Te miras en el espejo y arreglas tu cabellera rosada. Ya lo tienes algo largo necesitas un corte urgente pero te preguntas porqué. Unas imágenes algo difusas se desparraman por tu mente, ahora ya recuerdas por que prefieres el pelo corto.

Sales a la calle, en la puerta ves las caras alegres de tus amigos, te abrazan y todos te felicitan. Sonries. Identificas a todos, no falta nadie. El vacío que hay en tí se hace más grande, sí si que falta alguien. Te maldices, te habías prometido a ti misma que no pensarías en él hoy, que sonreirías a pesar de todo, pero su recuerdo hoy tampoco te da vacaciones. Mentalmente te derrumbas y te preguntas el porqué de tu fragilidad mental. Alguien te pregunta qué te ocurre, tú dices que nada y sonríes lo más creíble posible, pero sabes que las sonrisas falsas no se te dan bien, Sai te mira, hasta él se ha dado cuenta. Le quitas importancia pero es imposible tu mente es incapaz de borrar esos recuerdos de tu cabeza, te esfuerzas, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo te esfuerzas por olvidarlo todo, por olvidarlo a él. Cada segundo que pierdes en olvidarlo lo odias con toda tu alma, pero ¿No se dice que del amor al odio hay un paso? Intentas odiarlo pero no puedes, dentro de ti se disputa una silenciosa batalla pero el lado que lo ama siempre gana, siempre.

Te das cuenta que te has quedado en trance y que tus amigos intentan llamar tu atención, pero estás demasiado sumida en tus cosas.

Les agradeces que un día como este estén a tu lado, pero una lágrima inoportuna aflora. Sueltas una maldición por lo bajo. Todos saben en lo que estás pensando. Naruto te hace saber que se siente culpable pero tu te empeñas en decirle que no tiene razón, que no es culpa suya que él no esté aquí, delante de la puerta de tu casa, de morros porque le han obligado a venir. Todos ríen con lo último que has dicho, lo de los morros. El ambiente parece que se relaja. Ino viene con una actitud más festiva de lo normal, te coge del hombro y con el puño arriba dice algo. Intentas animarte e intentas pensar que esté donde esté, él se está acordando de tu cumpleaños.

28 de Marzo una fecha que te resulta familiar, pero así de repente no sabes porqué. Realmente intentas averiguar porqué esa fecha no hace más que darte vueltas en la cabeza, nada más y nada menos porque a estas alturas todo te importa una mierda, tu vida es una mierda, vagas por el mundo con una idea estúpida en la cabeza. Entonces, si todo es estúpido...¿Por qué continuas haciendo esto? Venganza, Venganza, Venganza, Venganza. Una voz femenina comienza a hablar en tu cabeza. Siempre la misma canción, dice. ¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa? Vuelve a decir.

Vuelve.

Vuelve.

Vuelve.

Vuelve conmigo.

Meneas la cabeza. Estás hablando solo otra vez, te estás volviendo loco, esa pequeña molestia te está volviendo loco.

Esa pequeña molestia...

Una luz se enciende en tu pensamiento. 28 de Marzo. Ya sabes que significa esa fecha. Su cumpleaños. Intentas no pensar en ello pero, una hilera de recuerdos se encadenan en tu cabeza. Tu estúpida e inoportuna mente se centra en dos recuerdos. Aquella noche, donde a pesar de todo, supiste valorar el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo por mantenerte junto a ella.

Luego otro. Tu te sitúas en las alturas mientras que ella te observa, con cara de sorpresa y tu solo te limitas a decir su nombre mientras que te la dejas para lo último pero, alguien te interrumpe. Tus planes se van a hacer puñetas y desapareces.

Esa pequeña molestia, tu pequeña molestia.

No sabes porqué, pero ahora mismo lo dejarías todo por estar junto a ella en un día como hoy. Pero el lado que te ha estado arrastrando al infierno deshace todas estas ideas de un plumazo.

No la necesitas.

Tal vez, pero no estás muy seguro de ello, extrañas su sonrisa y su atención.

Pero de momento no puedes hacer nada y solo te limitas a felicitarle desde la lejanía.


End file.
